There is an increased interest in how to set up meetings involving devices that run on different types of platforms and/or use different protocols, e.g. the same meeting could comprise a participants having laptop, a mobile device and/or a tablet and these may use different operating systems, browsers, emailing systems, audio and/or video codecs etc. In a further step it is desirable if these devices can be located in different meeting rooms but still connect to the same meeting and be able to share meeting content, such as e.g. video and application content, with all participants in the meeting. Another focus point in the field of meeting and collaboration is to improve the user experience, e.g. come to a common shared view of the meeting content or making it easy and more intuitive for the user to connect to the meeting.